1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to guitar pick devices and particularly to the article and the method for making a prosthetic guitar pick formable to the contours of the wrist or lower arm of the disabled individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the playing of guitars and other like stringed musical instruments, a hand held pick or plectrum is used to pluck the strings by appropriate manual manipulations to produce musical sounds. While the prior art has not been provided which would enable an individual who is disabled at the lower extremity of his arm, i.e., at the hand or lower wrist, to play such a stringed instrument. Disability of the nature ranges from amputation of the individual's fingers, hand, or lower arm at one extreme to nervous or muscular disorders which render the fingers and hand from successfully grasping a guitar pick with sufficient power to enable playing of such an instrument with the pick. The present invention therefore provides a guitar pick of a prosthetic nature which allows an individual who is disabled as described above to play a stringed musical instrument. Further, the invention provides a method for making such a prosthetic guitar pick whereby the finished article can be configured to conform to the particular contours of the users' body surfaces on which the present device is disposed.